Our Ultimate Homeroom
by ChaosFlash912
Summary: If you want the simple version of this story, it's me, my friends, and a couple of our characters as a homeroom class in Hope's Peak Academy! If you want the long version, I'd run out of characters for this summary. Rated T for language and safety. Co-Lab with New Era of G, GirlofDarkness10, Mastermind Enoshima Alicia, and Weapon X Foxfurry


(Hello hello? Hey! Hey wow, you found this fic! Well, I'd like to give some credit to my friends New Era of G, GirlofDarkness10, Mastermind Enoshima Alicia, and Weapon X Foxfurry for helping me write this. For those characters you played, you know who they are! I only own Flash, Bernie, Emmy, Alexi, and Bertha. Everyone and everything else is owned by their respective owners. Especially a big thank you to G for compiling the episode content.)

"From today onward... You will be working with the 77th class as the assistant homeroom teacher."

"Hai! I'll do my best!"

Today, Yukizome Chisa began her work at Hope's Peak Academy.

What is Hope's Peak? It's a school for those of incredible talented. Only the brightest, strongest, most well bred people can make it to the academy. Every year the brightest talents are gathered there...

Yukizome Chisa bowed to Kirigiri Jin, who was the headmaster of Hope's Peak.

"I'll get right on it!"

"Heh, make the class your own. I don't feel like teaching today," Kizakura Koichi, the homeroom teacher for the class, encouraged.

"Right!"

Yukizome headed straight for her classroom. She smiled.

"Starting today... I'm back at Hope's Peak!"

She pushed open the door.

"Hello, everyone!"

She was met with silence. The room of five people looked at her in surprise.

"...who are you?"

A short girl with long black hair and a purple dress blinked at her from across the room.

 _Gvenyth, Super High School Level Lucky Student._

"She appears to be a new teacher," a blond boy with sunglasses on pointed out.

 _G, Super High School Level Scholar._

"But we already have a teacher..." A girl with pink hair and purple eyes murmured.

 _Kyra, Super High School Level Charm Mage._

"Assistant Teacher, maybe?" questioned a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail. The tips of her hair were sand-colored. She had purple eyes. She was next to Kyra.

 _Kathlein 'Katie', Super High School Level Fighter._

"Seems accurate kitsu," a boy beside them said. He had dark brown hair with red streaks and two curled up parts styled like fox ears on either side. These were completely dyed red. He had sharpened teeth with his fangs colored red, and had a muscular build. He was completely bare chested and wore the bottom half of a fox cosplay.

 _Kisuke, Super High School Level Weapons Mage._

"Where is everybody...?" Yukizome murmured in shock.

"Don't know, and don't care," G said, flipping through a book.

"Attendance isn't mandatory, so..." Gvenyth added.

"I see..." Yukizome murmured. "So... Your relationships are this disappointing..."

She suddenly whipped out an apron and tugged it on.

"This is a crisis that needs solving!"

 _Yukizome Chisa, Former Super High School Level Housekeeper!_

"A former student?" Katie's expression was a mix of sweatdropping and shock.

"I hear they hire them a lot," G commented.

"Youth only comes once... You have to seize it while you can... How can you not care about your classmates?!" Yukizome gasped dramatically.

"You're all... ROTTEN ORANGES!"

Kyra squeaked while Kisuke patted her head. G looked vaguely annoyed.

"HEY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW ONE OF THE DITCHERS IS MY BOYFRIEND AND ANOTHER IS MY BEST FRIEND PLUS HER CAT AND SERVANT PERSON!" Katie flailed.

"Rotten oranges?" Gvenyth wondered.

"Rotten oranges are rotten oranges! They're squelchy, nasty, filthy disgraces!" Yukizome chanted. "But, if we bring enough together, then we can make youth jam!"

"Would that jam still be good kitsu?" Kisuke wondered.

"Don't provide her with material," G deadpanned.

"You! What's with that getup?!" Yukizome demanded of Kisuke.

Kisuke flinched.

"P- please! He's wearing it for my sake..." Kyra interjected sadly.

Yukizome noted her wheelchair and sighed.

"And you! Don't wear sunglasses indoors!"

Yukizome approached G and reached to remove his sunglasses. His hand shot up and intercepted her wrist.

"...they're there for a reason. Don't touch."

"Ah! Well, we're going to get your classmates RIGHT NOW!" Yukizome declared.

"...I'll go get Yuji..." Katie sulked and went to exit the classroom.

Yukizome mobilized the other students in the classroom quickly and had them follow Katie.

Katie led everyone outside, where a male wearing the uniform, though using the jacket as a cape, was playing the violin.

 _Yuji, Super High School Level Violinist._

"You're Yuji-Kun?" Yukizome called.

Yuji looked over, still playing the violin.

"Yeah!" he nodded.

"It's good to practice a lot, but you have to come to class," Yukizome said firmly.

Yuji looked over to Kisuke with a questioning look.

"New assistant homeroom teacher, little bro kitsu," Kisuke explained, wheeling Kyra over.

"Yuji-chan should come to class anyway!" Kyra hummed.

Yuji shrugged and put his violin away.

"Okay."

At his dorm on campus, a young man was sketching out the latest page of his furry webcomic '404 Paradise Not Found'

He had tannish-peach skin, brown eyes, medium-length layered brown hair, a tall, lanky body frame that showed that he got his exercise from walking around his neighborhood playing Pokémon Go on his phone, and was wearing a white 'Anthro Con 2015' T-shirt underneath an olive green army jacket with the rank of Staff Sargent on the left sleeve, a pair of dark blue jeans, fox paw shoes, shoulder-length fox paw gloves, a fox ear headband, a fox tail looped to his belt, and an orange vinyl bracelet that had the phrase 'Keep it Kind' on it.

In his room, there were many references to furry culture, such as the many different fursuits in his closet, merchandise of various furry/anthro characters, a full-sized body pillow of Mirage from the Aladdin Cartoon on his bed, and had a zootopia bedspread, sheets, and comforter.

He also had a few My Little Pony merch in his room, but that's just a hobby he dabbled in.

Yukizome frowned. The class so far was outside to door to the appartment.

"He really didn't bother to come... Well, Kisuke, you handle this one!"

"E- eh?! Why me kitsu?!" Kisuke yelped.

"Because furries interact with furries best!" Yukizome said cheerfully.

"I'm not a furry kitsu..." Kisuke muttered.

"Close enough!"

Yukizome pushed him forward. Kisuke grumbled and rang the doorbell.

the man answered the door to his dorm.

"Yo." he greeted.

 _Fox, Super High School Level Furry._

"We're forcing you to class kitsu," Kisuke deadpanned.

"Alright." Fox replied, "sorry I haven't been to class. I was working on the latest page for my webcomic, and I almost got behind on the deadline."

Yukizome sighed passionately.

"Deadlines are important, but coming to class is too! You can't waste your youth!"

"...this is our new assistant teacher kitsu. Yukizome Chisa," Kisuke deadpanned.

"Pleased to meet you, Yukizome-San." Fox greeted, "You can probably refer to the introduction bubble for my name and stuff."

"Right, onward!" Yukizome declared cheerfully.

The third person down the docket for Yukizome wouldn't be too hard to find. His method of transportation would serve to stick out like a sore thumb. A 17 year old young man was riding around on a Pokemon known as a Zebstrika wearing a gold medal around her neck. The young man was six foot and three quarters of an inch tall, though rather skinny at around 125 pounds. He was wearing a black splatter paint V-neck under a gray and white striped hoodie, blue track pants and gray and blue sneakers. Slung over his shoulder was a two tone red and black bag. His shirt brown hair was hidden under a tan fedora that the years were not harsh to.

 _Casey 'Flash' Skullhunter - SHSL Pokemon Trainer._

 _Crystal the Zebstrika - Winning the Hell Out of Pokemon Battles._

Flash is seen riding on the back of his Zebstrika, Crystal, throwing a Quick Ball at a Weepinbell. The Quick Ball caught the Pokemon and shook three times, clicking at the end.

"Booyah." Flash had a soft grin, collecting the Quick Ball after dismounting Crystal. Suddenly, the ball moved out of his grip to a few feet away. Flash raised an eyebrow. "Crystal, be ready." He ordered, slowly following after the Quick Ball. The ball kept slowly moving away...Pokemon and trainer glanced to where the ball was headed, which was headed further in the tall grass. "Crystal? Mind giving me a hand here? Be gentle, though..." Flash requests. Crystal nodded, sending a weak Shock Wave to the unidentified in the grass.

A net suddenly shot out at them from the grass. It was fast, too. Crystal managed to avoid the net, but her trainer however did not. But hey, he kinda took it for her. What if there was a poacher about? The net activated as a trap and tightened around him. It then pulled up, leaving him trapped and suspended over the ground. Flash cried out in pain.

"Agh! S-show yourself!" He shouted out. "If you're a poacher, and I get out of here...you'll be begging for mercy!" Someone suddenly placed the Quick Ball in his hand. The teen blinked in confusion. This was clearly an act that was not that of a poacher, as far as he knew. "Who's there, anyway?" All the hostility in his voice left almost instantly, and instead turned to docile curiousness.

The net was cut, Flash falling down on his butt. The woman before him, who was dressed in an apron, was revealed.

"Yukizome Chisa, your new assistant homeroom teacher. Class started already. Did you lose track of the time while making catches?" She introduced. After motioning for Crystal to stand down, he then asked,

"But her Shock Wave...how did you...?" He really wanted to know the answer to how she escaped that.

Yukizome held up the net. "It's made of rubber. That's why I threw it at that time."

"I wonder what woulda happened if anyone else was out...what would you have done then?" Flash was now interested in this new teacher of his. "Zeke, Roland, Paul, Vito, Kevin?"

"Fire extinguisher," Yukizome hummed, pulling the item out. "The net can restrict physical attacks. A hard umbrella to resist sand or water...and a fast lawn mower for the grass."

"Someone genre savvy enough to account for all possible scenarios...I can respect that." Flash smirked. He recalled Crystal. "Alright, I'll tag along to class. I woulda come anyway if ya just asked but...where's the fun in that?"

Late student number four was driving towards a ramp leading to a series of three flaming hoops. For those who are familiar with the British Top Gear, his jumpsuit made him look like the Stig, but had a purple stripe running across his torso and arms and the rest was a shade of black.

Yukizome led the group over to the obstacle course and waited for the stunt to finish.

Well, there was more to that stunt than that.

Not only did he go through the hoops, he was up a startling 50 feet in the air, pulling off an awe-inspiring chain of tricks, flips and spins, before going down the finish ramp followed with a show od pyrotechnics.

He did a 180 degree turn, facing the group. Despite the fact his face was covered by a visor, Yukizome could tell he was looking right at her.

"Very impressive," Yukizome praised. "But you're late for class."

The man took off his helmet to reveal a guy with pale skin, and looked 21 years of age. His black hair was short and a little bit of it fell in front of his left eye. Both his eyes were a deep blue.

 _Alexi Spectre, SHSL Thrillseeker._

"Alright. Let's go." He said, getting off his bike.

Flash blinked. "Just like that?"

"Yeah." Alexi told him. "Just like that. It was my last practice run of the morning anyway."

"Do you know where any other students might be?" Yukizome asked Alexi.

Alexi nodded. "In fact, now that you mention it, I think the one I've got on my mind will be easier to bring along with me." He informed her.

"Lead the way!" Yukizome cheered.

Onwards and forwards!

The group would find themselves outside a moderate sized castle fashioned of stone, like in the Medieval Times. Surrounding this castle was a vast expanse of grasslands.

Outside the large double doors, a muscular woman with tan skin and light brown hair stood guard outside.

Alexi turned to Yukizome. "We'll only need the two of us to get His Majesty. I trust everyone can behave while we go get him?"

"What kind of lunatic built a castle on the campus?!" Gvenyth deadpanned.

"Our classmate," G sneered.

"Right, let's go!" Yukizome nodded.

Alexi led Yukizome to the front gate. The woman there had a red bandanna tied around her forehead.

"Hello Bertha." Alexi casually greeted.

"Oh, hey Alexi." She greeted. Her attention went to Yukizome. "Who's your friend?"

"This here is Yukizome Chisa. She wishes to seek an audience with His Majesty." The thrillseeker explained.

"Alright, lemme see if he's not busy." After a moment of chatter on a comm, Bertha told the two, "Alright. He's available." The doors automatically opened, allowing the two entrance!

Yukizome moved in cheerfully.

As the two entered and headed towards the throne room, Alexi said, "Now before we were chosen by the Academy, His Majesty was actually kicked out of his kingdom by a group calling themselves Team Eclipse. He called them commoners."

"I see... How awful," Yukizome frowned.

She was jotting info down in her notebook as Alexi spoke.

"But, if this is any indication, he won his war. Crazy with just six people, him and myself included." The thrillseeker told her. They soon entered the throne room.

Sitting on a throne up three very short flights of steps sat up on a large, comfy throne, was a 19 year old with light tan skin and hazel eyes, his light brown hair hidden mostly under a golden crown, but in it was a noticeable fire red streak down the middle. He had on a dark red king's robe with a tan fur trim, black trousers and brown shin high boots. On his right hip was a sheathed sword. Something about him extruded authority from him. This was late student number five.

 _Bernie Savannah, SHSL Blueblood._

Bernie got off his throne and walked down to the two. Alexi bowed down on one knee. "King Bernie."

"Alexi. It's been a while." Bernie turned to Yukizome. "What is your business with me?"

"Ah, well, I'm your new teacher, Yukizome Chisa!" Yukizome introduced cheerfully.

"I know you're awfully busy, but it's much more regal of you to attend class."

Bernie looked at her. "Well met."

Yukizome then followed Alexi's example, kneeling.

Savannah smirked. "That's more like it. Alright, Miss Yukizome, we'll be off." He then looked over his shoulder. "Shane! Watch over my throne while I am away!"

"As you wish, King Bernie!" A male voice called.

Yukizome smiled.

"Right, just a few left..."

"Alicia?" Flash wondered.

"Yup! Her and... Five other people," Yukizome replied.

"I'm unsure where exactly they are..."

"They couldn't be off campus." Bernie wagered.

"Of course they wouldn't." Flash agreed, putting a hand to his chin.

"It's just a matter of continuing to look," Yukizome decided.

In another part of the campus...

A short African American girl approached another girl, cracking her knuckles.

"Hey, Darky!"

The girl deadpanned at the other girl, "Yeah?"

 _Darky, Super High School Level Chosen Child._

"Fight me, bitch! I'm ready to throw hands!" The girl declared.

 _Alicia Simone Davis, Super High School Level Delinquent._

Darky grinned, "Okay."

Alicia smirked and prepared to attack when a sword stabbed into the ground in front of her.

"Not okay."

A tall, broadly built man in heavy armor was blaring down at her.

 _Ban, Super High School Level Knight._

"Leave Master alone."

"For real... Why would you pick a fight you can't win?" A pink haired girl nearby sighed.

 _Mary, Super High School Level Partner._

"Bruh! The f*ck you say about me?!" Alicia growled angrily. "Of course I can win!"

"You really can't, but it's amusing to see you try." Darky said cheerfully.

"The f*ck you say?!" Alicia screamed.

She ran forward and threw a punch at the other girl.

Darky swiftly caught the punch and gripped Alicia's fist tightly.

"F***************CK!" Alicia screamed.

She threw another punch.

Darky moved to sweep Alicia's legs from under her.

Alicia fell on her face.

"Shihihihi." Darky laughed.

"Just as predicted," Mary sighed.

"YOU BITCH!" Alicia screamed.

The delinquent leapt up and threw a flurry of punches at Darky.

Darky blocked the punches the best she could.

Alicia smirked and sped up.

"I'm winning this shit!"

"I swear I can hear the sounds of cursing..." Flash thought to himself. "Or maybe that's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"...they're nearby, I can hear Alicia's... Distinctive speech patterns," G deadpanned, taking the lead.

"It sounds like you were about to say something else before you corrected yourself," Gvenyth sweatdropped.

"I thought he was going to say 'vulgar language'." Alexi deadpanned, following after Flash, who was keeping up with G.

Back at the fight...

Darky suddenly sent out a burst of chaos.

Alicia's eyes widened.

"Oh, hell..."

Yukizome and the rest of the class arrived at this time.

"Oh dear... This won't do at all," Yukizome frowned in worry.

"Nothing you can do now to stop them," G huffed.

"Please allow me, ma'am..."

A tall man in a cloak stood behind Yukizome.

 _?, Super High School Level Dragonslayer._

"Ah... You would be..." Yukizome murmured.

The man then moved forward at amazing speed and grabbed both fighters before they could attack further.

Darky flailed.

Flash and Alexi exchanged glances. "I think this is the part where we say cliche lines of us being impressed with this guy." The thrillseeker snarked.

"I was gonna say..." Flash agreed. Bernie folded his arms.

"No, this is the part where you get your girlfriend to calm the fuck down," G deadpanned.

"Darky, you shouldn't be fighting like this!" Yuji flailed at Darky. Darky flailed back at Yuji.

"Hypocrite Yuji!" she exclaimed. Katie sighed. Darky calmed down with a sigh.

After about a minute or so, Flash had managed to calm Alicia, the delinquent nuzzling against him.

"Hey...what happened here?" A woman's voice asked. The woman was fair skinned and 21 years of age. Her blonde hair was done up in a bun, and her eyes were a light green. She had on a gray tank top under a blue hoodie, dark blue worn out jeans (with a little towel on her waistband), and black sandals. She seemed to have come fresh from a workout.

 _Emmy Marigold, SHSL Kickboxer._

"Ah! Perfect! We found the remaining SHSLs!" Yukizome cheered.

"Um... Who are you?" Mary sweatdropped.

"I'm your new assistant homeroom teacher, Yukizome Chisa, and you all are coming to class!" Yukizome declared.

"A simple brawl rounded the rest of them up...quite convenient." Bernie chuckled.

"And who are the rest of these guys?" Emmy then asked Yukizome, referring to the others.

"You can all introduce yourselves on the way to class," Yukizome replied cheerfully. "...but you really should know your classmates..."

By the time they returned to the classroom, it was already at the end of the day. Yukizome stood before the now seated class.

"Hm, it took all day to find everyone... But, it's really important you attend class! Tomorrow, I'll round all of you up again if I have to!"

She smiled.

"Talent isn't everything... You have to work hard, and create bonds with your classmates. That's how you can build up hope!"

Flash seemed to want to be the last one to leave...

Yukizome glanced at Flash once the rest of the class had left.

"Is something the matter, Flash?"

"Well, I wanted to ask a favor." He told her.

"A favor?" Yukizome wondered.

In his bag, he had an incubator with an egg inside. "This right here, is a Pokemon Egg. People don't know how they're made, but they're made. I'm not much a breeder, and I'd probably be busy with my studies so...could I ask you to look after this little guy?"

Yukizome gasped in surprise.

"I don't know much about Pokemon, Flash... But, if you really want me to..."

"If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." Flash reassured her. "Especially when it hatches."

Yukizome nodded, smiling, and took the egg.

"I'll watch over this, so make sure you do your best in school!"

"Alright. Take care." With that, he took his leave.

Yukizome smiled softly.

"Well, Kyosuke. Just as you wanted... I'm back!"


End file.
